This invention relates generally to chemical concentrate systems which may dispense compatible or incompatible actives in one or more systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a chemical concentrate system of at least two cooperative shapes which may provide at least one substantially continuous surface for contact by an aqueous spray wherein the two cooperative shapes may comprise active chemicals which are either substantially similar, or completely different being either functionally compatible or incompatible. The solid chemical concentrate system may include warewashing or laundry detergents, bleaching agents, sanitizers, presoaks, surface cleaners and floor cleaners, as well as any number of other chemical detergent systems useful in any variety of applications.
Institutional cleaning environments often require the use of various chemicals given the nature of problems which arise. At times the various active chemicals are functionally different and may even be chemically incompatible. As a result, extended preparation and packaging alternatives must often be considered. In applications such as warewashing, laundry washing, hard surface cleaning, sanitizing, pot and pan, presoaking, any number of active ingredients may be used which in any given instance may or may not be chemically or functionally compatible with a procedure which is to be performed prior to, during, or after, the active ingredient is applied.
As a result, there is a need to develop a means of manufacturing, packaging, and storing active chemical ingredients of varying strength, activity, or application. One means of providing such an invention is by enveloping or coating the composition with a film. However, many detergent chemicals are not compatible with any number of film systems. For example, these polymers may not generally be compatible with chemical systems having certain active ingredients such as halogens or high alkalinity.
Chemical detergents, cleaners, and the like must also be generally contained in a system which combines strength and structural integrity with storage stability to contain the product during storage and transportation prior to reaching its final end use. At the final location the package must have enough strength to withstand handling prior to use.
Finally, many chemical cleaners have a highly alkaline nature or contain constituents such as chlorine sources which are undesirable to contact. Operational handling of these compositions, especially in the environment of use, often creates definite hazards stemming from, for example, the premature creation of high pH solutions which may result in severe injury to the operator.
As a result, a need still exists for a cleaning system which may be able to provide active chemicals of varying concentrations or maintain chemicals which are functionally or chemically incompatible in one uniform matrix through the design of the system.
The invention is a solid chemical concentrate system of at least two cooperative shapes. The first shape is an inwardly curved bar having an inner opening. The second shape is an insert which interlocks with the bar by fitting within the inner opening. When used together, the bar and insert may provide at least one substantially continuous surface for contact by an aqueous spray.
One aspect of the invention is a combination of active ingredients between the two shapes-which provide desired enhanced functional characteristics. Another aspect of the invention is the ability to provide varying volumes of actives which, although compositionally different, serve complementary functions in final use. A further aspect of the invention is to provide more than one active which, although functionally and/or chemically incompatible, are included together in one system. An additional aspect of the invention is the use of water soluble and/or dispersible films which may be used to seal the various parts of system either together or separately.
We have discovered a versatile product shape that allows the addition of an insert which may increase the performance of the original product, and allow for the packaging of incompatible chemicals. Incompatibility refers to chemicals which are incompatible due to manufacturing process conditions, storage conditions, or general functional and chemical incompatibility.
The invention may be used as a cast solid or may be packaged in a water soluble or dispersible container. Moreover, the two piece cooperative chemical concentrate system may contain products that are cast, compressed, or pelletized. Physical states may be altered due to chemical activity or compatibilities, dispensing and use rates, and other performance requirements as needed in the final site of application. Furthermore, the size ratio of the two solid pieces may be varied according to the specific end use requirements.
For example, detergents and rinse additives are two products that are often used in conjunction in a similar environment. These two products can be packaged together and then separated prior to use at the final point of application. Other cleaning systems which lend themselves to the invention include pot and pan detergents used in conjunction with sanitizers as well as pot and pan detergents used in conjunction with presoaks. In all cases the ratio of the two products depends in part on the use rates of the products.
Additionally, we have discovered that the use of a water soluble container or film significantly reduces the total amount of packaging materials associated with these products.
We have discovered a means for storing and dispensing products in water soluble films which provides stability, packaging of high structural integrity, and handling protection for operators prior to use even when used with any number of actives or high alkalis. The film may be made into a package useful for containing any number of cleaning or detergent chemicals in granular, compressed, pelletized, or extruded solid form, or cast solid form. Any application that requires a cleaning product, for example, laundry, clean in place, bottle washing applications, etc., may use this cleaning system. This system is designed for single use or multiple use applications and the ultimate use solution may be prepared manually or by way of a dispensing unit.